


Altered Future

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: ‘I hope that if alternative universe exist, it will still be you and me, in the end. I hope there will always be an us.In every world in every story.’- Tina Tran, Let us always find each other.





	Altered Future

**SEOUL, South Korea 21:30**

 

Chanyeol entered their apartment feeling exhausted, it was a long day at work. All the mis-en-place for tomorrow’s banquet had to be done,chef job is being at your toes at all times.

Right now now he wanted was to take a long bath and maybe cuddle with his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s simple touch and bright smile had the magical power to make his tiredness go away.

Baekhyun was already home from work and was sitting on the couch watching t.v, to Chanyeol’s surprise this probably was the first time that he didn’t even bother to acknowledge his presence and kept his eyes glued to the flatscreen.

Sensing something is wrong Chanyeol plopped beside the the other male instead of going to freshen up. Hygiene can wait when your boyfriend seems pissed.

Chanyeol nudged on Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully “Is Running Man more interesting than me ?” He pouted. 

“Debatable, is going to San Francisco more interesting than staying with me?” Baekhyun deadpanned still not looking away from the T.V

“W-what”?

Sighing Baekhyun muted the show, throwing the remote carelessly on the table he turned around to face him “Dont play dumb, Minhyuk called today, he said that you are selected for the management trainee programme. When were you planning to tell me Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol froze, he knew that sooner or latter he would have to face this situation. But he was unprepared for it today, he had tried to bring this topic in multiple occasions but his heart just wasn’t ready to break it to him.

 

Getting no answer Baekhyun asked “Am I so unimportant that you conveniently forget to inform me that you are leaving for a 2 year programme? His voice was high pitched and sounded frustrated.

 

“Baek, please listen. I just came to know about this last week, i honestly had no idea that they selected me. I tried to tell you but....but I just, I don’t know how to? I knew you would be upset...” Chanyeol rambled on his voice pleading, because he knew that Baekhyun of all people didn’t handle situation like this well. “Upset? Upset is a fucking understatement Park Chanyeol.

 

"You...you are leaving, you will be thousands of miles away, what happened to your We will always be together speech”

Baekhyun’s face was scrunched up in anger and he was shouting by now unable to control his emotions. He was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Chanyeol immediately grabbed his thin shoulders but Baekhyun swatted his hands away,“don’t touch me you fucking liar”

This was probably the first time that Baekhyun had cursed at him, swallowing the hurt, Chanyeol tried to calm himself down. 

“Baek I am sorry I should’ve told you sooner, I just couldn’t okay. It is really fucking hard. Please try to understand from my point of view. Do you think I want to leave you ? Ever ? I love you”

He could feel his own hot tears about to spill from his eyes, running his fingers through his mop of hair which was damp and sticky from staying in the kitchen the whole day,he watched Baekhyun getting up from the sofa knocking the coffee table.

“If you don’t want to leave me then don’t, it’s that simple Chanyeol. If you love me so much don’t go..,stay here with me, like we always planned” Baekhyun replied harshly.

This was life’s way of throwing a cruel curve ball at him. Chanyeol had a lot to say, yet it felt like nothing was good enough to fix the situation, words were bubbling inside him yet he didn’t know how to phrase it into a coherent sentence to make Baekhyun understand that he had no choice. So he remained silent.

Looking at Baekhyun whose gaze was piercing through his soul demanding for the answer at the moment that decided their future.

Taking his silence as an answer Baekhyun roughly wiped the tears smeared on his face, it felt like any minute his knees would give out and he would fall on the ground like those jenga towers crashing.

He started walking towards the door when he felt a strong grasp on his arm’s, “Baek please don’t go...just hear me out, this programme is-“ before he could finish Baekhyun jerked his hand from his hold, and looked at him venomously “Leave me the fuck alone for god sake....you are just like everyone, a liar and nothing else”

 

Closing his eyes Chanyeol could hear the door closing with a loud bang. He walked back to the room and slowly slumped on the floor. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

He was supposed to make his boyfriend understand the situation that his seniors had forwarded his name for the management trainee programme in Florida. He never even had the slightest idea that he would be selected.

Yes this was always his dream to make it big but not by hurting Baekhyun, of all things he was he had been accused in his life being called a liar by his lover probably hurt him the most.

 

His body gave out from the tiredness and the pain.

 

When Chanyeol opened his eyes, his neck felt stiff as he had ended up sleeping on the floor uncomfortably. He slowly sat up rubbing the back of his neck, the room was almost dark,only the faint light from the crack of dawn dancing around.

Hearing a sound of something shifting he saw Baekhyun sitting opposite to him on the floor back resting against the foot of the sofa, eyes closed.

Chanyeol intently watched the love of his life, the face that he could never grow tired of. Seeing dry tears streaked over his cheeks made his heart skink.

Never in his life he wanted to make this one person cry but he failed to keep his promise.

He had failed to keep a lot of promises.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at him.

Chanyeol waited for more harsh words to come at him. He deserved it.

Instead Baekhyun murmured, “I went to the park, I was so angry and...and I just sat there thinking why would you do this to me? To us?”

His voice breaking, “then I remembered, one of...of our early dates, sitting on that park bench...I said that I will always be there for you. That your happiness is my happiness.” He bit down on his lip trying to compose himself, “you have always wanted to be the best Chef, and you get so bright eyed and happy when you talk about your passion. I know how much this matters to you. Even if I would rather have you stay with me I can’t be on your way....I can’t take your happiness from you...can I ?”

 

Chanyeol tipped his head back to blink away the tears, he could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

Why did he have to choose between someone he loved and something he loved.

“It’s just 2 years Baek...maybe we can get you a job there...we can Skype, I’ll visit you..we’ll work out”deep down he knew that things between them will never be the same but he was grasping for straws at the moment.

Anything to search for a sliver of hope.

 

Letting out a humourless chuckle, the shorter male retorted, “ they will offer you a position in the hotel after your training....I know because you are gonna excel the programme because you are best at what you do. Don’t..g-give me false hopes. I might fall for it”

 

Chanyeol slowly moved towards Baekhyun so he could touch the others fingers.

“ I didn’t mean to hurt you”

 

“You already did...but that’s life isn’t it?” 

“I am so sorry Baekhyun...”

“ I am sorry too Chanyeol”

In the soft morning light Baekhyun looked too beautiful to be true even if his face was tired and his glistening of tears.

“Do y-you think we can be together someday?”

“Maybe someday” Baekhyun reached forward and held his hands in his own.

“I love you” 

“ I love you too”

They stayed like that their fingers intertwined, feeling the touch and warmth that would soon become a distant memory.

Chanyeol wondered if somewhere they could be happy, where he could follow his dream and be with the person he loved with all his heart.

  

**BEIJING, China 20:32**

 

As the members of EXODUS waited for their manager in the backstage, their concert was about to start in half an hour. Chanyeol could already feel the adrenaline pumping in his blood.

 

This was their first big concert outside Korea. This was their first time performing songs from their own album and not covers of other artist.

Minseok kept kept twirling one of the drum sticks in his fingers, Sehun even though wearing a expression less face kept fiddling with his phone and ever talkative Jongdae was quiet. Chanyeol knew that the members were nervous heckit was actually nerve wrecking but the excitement was too much.

 

Junmyeon came rushing in, “Guys the organisers just said that the translator who was supposed to be there during the show had some issues, but thankfully they have arranged another guy..he will be here shortly so don’t worry” even though trying to assure he himself sounded more panicked. That was just Junmyeon always worrying about the trivial things.

 

“Here he is” pointing at the guy who walked towards them smiling.

 

Chanyeol has gotten into many fights before and has been punched quite a few times, but nothing can be compared to the blow he facedright now seeing the person standing in front of him.

No punch could cause more pain than watching that someoneyou have spent countless sleepless nights reminiscing about in personafter all these years.

 

Junmyeon spoke in his polite tone turning towards the guy, “this is Byun Baekhyun our translater for tonight’s concert, let me introduce you to the members.”

Baekhyun could barely register what the band manager was speaking after he had come across the person that he probably never wanted to see again in his life. The face that he wanted to leave in his past when he left Korea and moved to China.

 

“And this is Chanyeol our main vocalist and lead guitarist...”

 

“ Do you guys know each other?” Jongdae chimed in sensing the uneasy atmosphere between his friend and the translator guy.

“Yes”

“No” 

They both answered at the same time.

 

Baekhyun smiling awkwardly replied, “No as inI mean we were just in the same college in Korea that’s all...anyway I’ll assist you duringthe concert.” His eyes wandering everywhere but to a certain pair of eyes that he tried so hard to avoid.

_We were lovers_

Is what Chanyeol wanted to say but Baekhyun had already made it loud and clear thatthey were strangers. It still hurt. Even after all this time this one person had so much effect on him.

Minseok indulged himself to ask if the he knew about their band out of habit...to which Baekhyun replied that rock wasn’t his type but he had heard a few songs by them.

Millions of questions ran through Chanyeols mind. For now he needed to focus on the Concert, for him and his band. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the face, the memory and everything attached to concentrate on what mattered the most.

 

Baekhyun after introducing the band to the crowd, watched Chanyeol now with his fiery red hair, lean muscular body and the exact beautiful face that he just couldnt ever wipe off his memory, strum on his guitar and grabbed the mic. His deep voice reverberated in the stadium, along with the loud beats of the drum andother instruments. The words fell out of his mouth likewaterfall drowning Baekhyun slowly. He didn’t know how he managed to function thorough rest of the concert.

 

As soon as the concert finished he quickly walked off the stage scared that he would have to face the taller male.

 

But luck was definitely not on his side since his boss told him that the band manager wanted to meet him before he left. Sighing he went to the green room looking for him. Rapping on the door, he waited.

 

Suddenly the door flew open and it wasn’t Junmyeonbut Chanyeol who dragged him inside the room and closed the door quickly. The next second he found himself being pinned to the wall. Strong hands placed on either side caging him.

 

Slowly he looked up to the man he had been trying so hard to ignore the whole night. His own eyes meeting the big brown eyes infront of him which was full of anger, hurt, frustration and lot more emotions Baekhyun wasn’t able to put a label on at the moment.

 

“We don’t know each other ? Really ?” Chanyeol’s voice came out all tired and husky from singing.

 

“It’s all in the past...we broke up. We ended everything. Why bring it up anyway” even though there was a turbulence inside his chest his voice came out quite stable to Baekhyun’s surprise.

 

“Stop hurting me like this”...sweat glistened on Chanyeol’s face, his red hair matted to his forehead, heat radiating from his body...His face was so close Baekhyun could feel their breath mingling. Yet his body felt so numb and heavy that he couldn’t even make an effort to move. 

“Stop this Yeol, just don’t”

Without any warning Chanyeolcrashed his lips on the others soft ones, reliving the millions of kisses they shared back then. The contact felt so natural, their lips fit along with the other perfectly.

Soon he felt the other giving in the kiss and letting him explore and his taste his mouth. Baekhyun could smell the alcohol, smoke and the familiar taste that once was just for him to claim. Everything was overpowering his senses. 

Chanyeol’s hands now gripping tightly to Baekhyun’s waist, the shorter male wrapped his arms around the others neck to bring their body more closer if that was possible. They felt they like they were one. Forgetting the years they hadn’t seen, touched or even heard of each other.

 

The kisses grew more fervent, urgent with time. Chanyeol murmurmed I missed you repeatedly in between the kisses. Baekhyun finally pulled out breath less, resting his forehead on the others chest taking in the scent of his cologne that he missed so much.

 

“We were together for four years....I still remember everything about us...why did we ever break up?” 

“We were naive back then....we didn’t know how a relationship worked....we weren’t happy”

“I regret so much that I let you go..am not letting you go anymore Baekhyun...I want us to be happy” Chanyeol cupped his cheeks so he could look into the others eyes.

 

“I had no idea that I would see you tonight when the organisers called me saying it was an emergency. I wasn’t even supposed to be here” sighing he continued speaking his voice almost feather soft. 

“when I came to know that you actually started a band I was so happy you were passionate about your music...I tried to keep up with what you did. And I would hear certain rumours...certain things and how it still would break my heart”

“You don’t know how happy I am right now that you are here, I have tried to look for you but I didn’t know where to search. I didn’t know you went to China. Baekhyun I still lo-“

 

Baekhyun quickly covered the others mouth with the back of hand before he got the chance to finish it.

 

No no he wasn’t ready to hear those three words... it took him these three years to mend his heart.

“Don’t say it please don’t” Baekhyun’s thin pink lips quivered.

Chanyeol slowly removed the hand from his own mouth and his eyes fell on the metal band on the others ring finger. The shiny metal cut through him like a knife. 

Holding his wrist he looked at the shorter male demanding for an answer.

“You are...you ??” words were incoherent and voice almost inaudible.

“ Am sorry Yeol I had no choice...my parents wanted....and I never expected us to see each other ever again” Baekhyun replied ruefully.

“You couldn’t wait could you? You know since we broke up I have never allowed myself to fall in love with anyone. I keep searching you in everyone I meet and they never live up to the expectation. I keep thinking that one day we’ll be together” Chanyeol spat out.

 

“You are hurting me Chanyeol” Baekhyun tried to remove his hand from the taller’s grip as it tightened more harshly around his wrist.

 

Hearing him the guitarist loosened his hold and took a few steps back ward from the other. Who still looked pained.

His auburn brown locks draped on his forehead. His eyeliner smudged.

He looked like a beautiful mess....who was never his and never will be.

 

“You always choose the easy way out Byun Baekhyun....are you happy? Do you love him? Chanyeol’s lips curved into a bitter smile.

 

_I still love you_

 

“H-he loves me...he has time for me...which I remember you didn’t because you were wasted half of the time” hurting him with his words was easy. 

 

Chanyeol’s face paled. Even with his towering 6 ft height he felt small at the moment. Hearing those words from Baekhyun hurt...it hurt so bad.

 

There was no place for him in the others life or heart. Baekhyun had made sure of that. Before he could say anything there was knock on the door.

 

Composing himself he opened the door and a drunk Sehun entered the room smiling and slurring something happily but he immediately stopped seeing Baekhyun standing in the room.

Not grasping the situation he looked at Chanyeol questioningly as to what the translator was doing inside the green room with him.

 

Chanyeol quicky wrapped his long arm around the other male’s waist and whispered something into his ears quietly, to which Sehun giggled.

 

Baekhyun felt like he wasn’t wanted anymore.

 

Chanyeol still looking at Sehun said flatly “he was just leaving...we were catching upon some old stuff. Thank you for today Baekhyun.”

 

“Yes your Chinese is really good Baekhyun” Sehun mumbled.

 

“Thanks that’s my job. I-i enjoyed your performance...You guys are amazing. Anyway goodnight.

As Baekhyun turned around to leave he watched Chanyeol staring at him through the reflection of the green room mirror.

Chanyeol pulled Sehun into a kiss, eyes still fixed on Baekhyun, the other was probably too drunk to even notice.

Chanyeol was paying him back for hurting him...and it worked so well. Baekhyun left the room immediately and ran....yet the scene kept chasing him. Why did he have to be here tonight and not somewhere else?

 

**New York, USA 7:45**

 

Since last three months Baekhyun has been coming regularly to the cafe for his daily dose of coffee and the cute cashier before going to office.

He preferred Starbucks but the Caramel Macchiato in this cafe was irresistible or that’s what he told himself when he ended up coming here everyday.

Crushing on the tall cashier with the infectious smile wasn’t a good enough reason for a busy marketing executive like him to get up an hour early just so he could buy coffee before work.

 

Chanyeol that’s what the cashiers name was. He had memorised the name on the first day of his visit. He wasn’t someone who quickly liked people but the guy with dimples, awkward long limbs and deep voice was impossibly attractive.

 

Even if Chanyeol was swamped with customers he never failed to smile at Baekhyun. There was shomething about that smile that warmed his heart. They have had small conversations, while Baekhyun waited for his order or when the cafe wasn’t busy. 

They would talk about the weather, news or the latest Avenger movie, which the cashier was a big fan of even if Baekhyun wasn’t into the genre it was cute to watch the other get all excited over superheroes.

But that’s it.

It never went any where far...Baekhyun didn’t mind he enjoyed it, the tall boy was like a breather. Baekhyun’s work life was hectic.

It was drizzling outside, Baekhyun quickly got in and stood in the line.

His eyes fell on the cashier as usual. His hair was styled down andfringe long enough that it almost came up to his eyes, a thick black rimmed glasses which made him look more boyish. He was laughing at something the customer said.

 

Was coffee shop cashiers supposed to look this good?

 _Get a grip_

Baekhyun mentally scolded himself.

Finally when Baekhyun got to the counter, Chanyeol’s face immediately broke into a smile (which Baekhyun thought was a mix of goofy and cute) he didn’t need to say, Chanyeol already knew his order and shouted to the other employee who was also extremely tall.

Baekhyun’s fingers almost twitched to touchthe others hair as it looked so soft but that would have been extremely inappropriate. He was a man not some high school teen with a puppy crush.

“Here your hair is dripping a bit” Chanyeol offered him a wad of tissues still smiling. Maybe forgetting his umbrella wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Before Baekhyun got the opportunity to say thank you a girl entered the cafe and skipped towards Chanyeol, wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered into his ears which made the other look a little startled. 

Baekhyun had seen this girl quite a few times in the cafe hanging out with the employees and specially with Chanyeol. He wasn’t the jealous type obviously but he would prefer if she didn’t interfere the cashier when he was preparing his order.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply but the girl dragged him into a room probably designated for the staffs. 

Baekhyun felt like maybe all those times he thought that the other possibly liked him back was just his delusion, maybe that was just good customer service.

Because they looked pretty close to each other and probably he was straight.

Maybe he was jumping into conclusions but suddenly the urge to drink his coffee was gone replaced with a very foreign feeling which made his stomach twist in a knot.

Even before he realised he had already walked out of the cafe without his drink. Too much Caffeine wasn’t exactly good for health anyway.

Maybe he should switch to that bubble tea shop from now on.

 

Chanyeol rushed out of the room, he had left Baekhyun waiting and just the thought of that annoyed him. Joohyun could be so pushy sometimes.

 

“Where is he ?”

 

“Who?” Jongin asked while preparing someone’s order.

“The guy I was serving just before Joohyun dragged me inside” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Oh You mean that short guy whose presence makes your face look broken because you can’t stop smiling? That guy ?” Jongin smirked and he could hear Joohyun cackling from the back.

“Thanks for the specifics but yah where is he? He was just there”

“Well i don’t know when you went inside he just suddenly left...he didn’t even take his coffee.” Jongin went on grumbling how he made the coffee now it was a waste. 

“Cover for me Joo, this is your fault” Chanyeol untied his apron and threw it into the floor, he grabbed the coffee, before she could complain he sprinted out of the cafe.

 

It was still drizzling very lightly and to his surprise there was no cabs so Baekhyun kept walking to find one. Morning shows the day, and he was pretty sure his day was gonna be a bad one.

 

Suddenly hearing his name he turned around to see a familiar tall figure jogging towards him. 

“You left this” Chanyeol sounding a little breathless handed him the coffee in a styrofoam cup. 

“You ran all the way to give me this ? I already paid for it.” Baekhyun was genuinely surprised as to why the cashier would do this.

“Yah well I just thought you need your coffee” his cheeks were flushed maybe from the running or maybe he was blushing. Baekhyun didn’t want to get his hopes up not anymore.

“Thank you really, you didn’t have to do this. Anyway have a great day” Baekhyun replied awkwardly, the girl was probably still in the cafe he didn’t want to keep him waiting.

 

“No wait Baekhyun....why did you leave?”

 

“I-i remembered I have some work” Baekhyun internally groaned for coming up with the lamest excuse to exist.

“You sure it had nothing to do with me and Joohyun?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot up and he looked at the other who had a playful grin plastered to his face.

“I don’t know what you mean” Baekhyun’s cheeks was already turning into a nice shade of red from the embarrassment yet he still tried to feign innocence.

 

“Baekhyun” just the way his name rolled in Chanyeol’s tongue it made his heart flutter.

Maybe he was hopeless.

“Just so you know...you misread the situation. She is a friend who is dating my cousin and she isn’t my type....girls aren’t my type” Chanyeol fidgeted with his fingers.

“Ohhh.....So what is your type?” Baekhyun asked dumbly.

“Blondes who drink Caramel Macchiatos everyday” Chanyeol mumbled.

His hands instantly went to his blonde hair, Baekhyun bit down on his lip to suppress a giggle this was definitely the cheesiest thing he has heard but he will take it for now.

“I don’t know about the other blondes but a certain someone definitely finds the tall cashier very cute” Two can play the lame game.

“I like you Baekhyun....I probably have since the moment you walked in the cafe...I just didn’t know how to tell you” Chanyeol replied shyly. But his eyes were on Baekhyun who was staring back at him. 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol’s already big eyes behind the thick glasses looked bigger with hope waiting for his answer.

Instead of replying he fished out his business card from his coat pocket and took a step towards the other. He tip toed so he could reach the taller’s ear, “Lets go on a date and tell me how much you like me” in a hushed tone.

 

 _Suddenly Baekhyun was feeling bold_.

 

Sliding the card into Chanyeol’s trouser pocket Baekhyun surprised him with a “Call me” and letting his lips brush the other ear lobe. Chanyeol visibly stiffened with the touch.

 

Leaving the dazed male behind Baekhyun walked away smiling and sipping on his now cold Caramel Macchiato. Guess the day did turn out to be great.

 

 

 

The theory of the multiverse says there are infinite parallel universes containing every possible situation. It makes me happy because somewhere you love me back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I was able to put my exact idea into words. Also in case anyone is confused the three events are happening at approximately the same time. Anyway feedback is very much appreciated. xoxo


End file.
